Atlantis: Fluffy Style
by Invader Zim
Summary: I could have done better. Anyone wonder where was Fluffy during the whole movie? Well, this is how I think it would go if she was in the movie :D


Atlantis: Fluffy Style   
  
Author's Note: While seeing the movie "Atlantis: The Lost Empire" for the second time, I realized- "Where was Fluffy throughout the movie? Did she hide in Sweets pant pocket, or just stay with Whitmore? Well, I thought what if she came on the trip to Atlantis? And she found out some very interesting information? Well, Read on to find out! ^_^. I could have done better on this story, though.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Atlantis characters, and if I did, Fluffy would have gone on the trip. Sue me, and all you will get is a giant post of Mole. Oh yea, I do know Fluffy speaks improper grammar, but hey, she's a cat! :D.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Meow!" I said, peeking over Milo's shoulder. I was bought to this big mansion by some stranger, and now I have no clue what's going on. Something about that lost city Milo keeps on talking about. As long as he's pouring Meow-Mix while he's rating about it, it was fine with me.  
  
The next day, I followed behind Milo onto the ship. He spoke to some blonde woman- the same that snatched me away! He also spoke to the old guy again, and then to a big, scary looking beast named "Rouke". He tried to pet my head, but I bit him on his finger, causing him to start cursing at me. Little did he know, I left him a little "present" for him in his suitcase...Did I mention Milo threw up earlier? It was gross. Poor sea animals.   
  
I followed him to his bunk bed. I laid next to him, trying to sleep. All of a sudden, a smell invaded my nose. My eyes widened. TERRIFIC! The smell was wonderful. I had to know where this was coming from. I heard a low voice saw "You have disturbed zee dirt!" I screeched, and jumped on Milo's head.  
  
A big man jumped from the top bunk, with that terrific smell, pulling back the covers to reveal dirt from all over the world. While he ranted on, and picked something from Milo's nails, I took some of the dirt to use later on incase I find no kitty litter later on.   
  
A big hefty man entered, hating on the fish. Why must they hate on the fish? He also told Milo to fill up two containers. Wow! Even for me, it would take, like five minutes!  
  
Later on, Milo explained about the Levathian...thingie. It looked like a big lobster, which made me very hungry. He also showed a picture of Me ad Him and a beach. I looked so beautiful, while others laughed. I got angry, and tried to scratch that demolitionist guy, Vinny, but he just kicked me. He'll just wait and see!  
  
After that, the ship got hit by a giant robot-thing that was the supposedly-unreal giant lobster. I wailed, waiting for death. Audrey, a sweet girl, carried me to her seat to safety. I like her. She gave me some catnip, too.  
  
When we were almost destroyed by the lobster, we came onto land, were the big guy, Sweet, lit a candle in honor of the people who died. I really it's for my survival, though.   
  
While we traveled, we almost got eaten by a giant worm, me really wanting to hurt Milo. I don't like the way they were making fun of him, especially the nitro-...nitro-...nitroglycerin. Yea, that's it. I got so mad, I drank the real nitroglycerin. Ha, that outa make Vinny mad. Oh, I feel funny-  
  
Afterwards, after I emptied that nitroglycerin from my stomach, I ate some of that "food" Cookie made. It wasn't too bad. I ate the leftovers.   
  
The camp got set on fire somehow after I went to sleep. I ran into a car, and we crashed to the bottom of a pit. I kinda blacked out.  
  
I woke up, sitting next to Milo, and a weird person wearing a mask. She healed a scratch he had by some crystal, but I wanted to get out of this cave. I followed Milo outside, toward a big waterfall thing. The rest of the crew followed, and looked in awe. There, was the city Milo kept on talking about for years. The people known as "atlanteans" took of their masks to revel a girl, which I automatically knew would have kids with Milo. It happens in every Disney movie! They'll pluck my fur, throw me in water, pull my tail...  
  
The girl had showed that the atlanteans knew all sorts of languages. When she showed they knew French, that Mole guy whispered something in her ear. I know little French (hey, I live with a linguist! I learn stuff!) but I knew what he said. She ended up punching him in the stomach, and everyone started to cheer. Trust me, you don't wanna know what he said.  
  
While Milo went with "Kida", as her name goes, I almost barfed when Cookie made Rhode Island "dance" on his stomach. I followed Milo and Kida, as she showed him an ancient flying machine, which he destroyed. She took him up to the highest tower to look at all Atlantis. He started to cry, so I scratched Kida for making him sad.  
  
We ate food (Yes! Seafood!) And later on, they dragged me under miles of water to translate some message about Atlantis' "power source". We came out, with everyone aiming guns at us. Kida began to kick but, but the scary beast, Rouke, stopped her. They later found the crystal, and killed the king. Kida somehow turned into the crystal, and almost touched me. They put her in a box, and where gonna take her away. I stayed with Milo, and everyone followed. "Were all gonna die" said Ms. Packard over and over.  
  
When they left, Milo showed everyone how to use the flying things. I got on one also, and we went to follow Rouke. He tried to kill us, and threw over that Helga lady. Vinny learned how to use the gun thingy, which was tight. Milo tried to kill Rouke, and sliced him with a crystal thing. H turned into an ice monster thing that looked like he would come from some Marvel comic. He still tried to kill Milo, but got hit by the blades.   
  
Helga hit the balloon, and it fell from the sky. We went back to Atlantis, with lava following us, since it was Vinny's fault (but he didn't say so!) And let Kida go. She let some giants alive to protect Atlantis. The lava melted together, But Kida broke it all, and restored the Island.  
  
Everyone said goodbye, and I was shocked when Milo was staying behind. I was gonna live with Audrey. They took a picture of us, and we left. I was really gonna miss Milo- but at least I'm living with Audrey!  
  
We went to Whitmore's, all dressed up (awww, Mole's smell was gone!) and I had a diamond collar. We all said what we would tell everyone, as I sat in Audrey's lap. Mole dug into a big flower pot. I tell you again, you don't want to know what he was doing in that pot. And it wasn't what I do in the littler box, either.   
  
In Atlantis, Milo carved a statue think that looked like the king, and it floated around the crystal with the other statues. Everyone were flying around, and Kida was Queen. Everyone happy. I dunno how I knew this.  
  
But afterwards, Me, Vinny, and Audrey opened a physic tarot card reading service, and we lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
